sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Fantasy III
Ayy!!! Let's try this again. Though, new rule, only characters that didn't appear in the first one could enter and the owners must ask for permission. Rules! * Ask before you enter you characters! * Don't get into arguments with other users! * Please be patient with this, I do have a life outside the internet. * If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to share them. * If you want to help edit this, please tell him so I can grant you permission. Plot Characters (4 playable max) Austin Harsiesis Issac the Lost Gameplay Classes Earth Crystal * Knight (Abilities: Cover, Dual-Hand, Equip Shields) * Monk (Focus, Chakra, Kick) * White Mage (White Magic, Equip Staffs) * Black Mage (Equip Rods, Black Magic) * Blue Mage (Equip Swords, Learn, Blue) * Thief (Steal, Find Passages, Escape, Equip Daggers) Water Crystal * Time Mage (Time) * Red Mage (Red Magic, Equip Swords, Equip Shields, Dual-Cast) * Bard (Equip Harp, Song) * Gunner (Equip Guns, Escape) * Dancer (Dance) * Chemist (Mix, Drink) * Geomancer (Geo, Dual-Cast) * Mystic Knight (Magic Sword, Equip Swords, Equip Shields) Fire Crystal * Dragoon (Equip Lances, Jump, Lanclet) * Samurai (Equip Katanas, Zenininage, Michiuki) * Berserker (Berserk, Equip Axes) * Ranger (Equip Bow, Escape, Control) * Mime * Ninja (Escape, Equip Daggers, Ninjutsu, Throw) Wind Crystal * Warlock (Black Magic, Dual-Cast) * Sage (White Magic, Dual-Cast) * Paladin (White Magic, Cover, Equip Anything, Thamasa) * Karateka (Blitz) * Dark Knight (Equip Anything, Black Magic, Darkness, Thamasa) * Viking (Equip Axes, Cover, Berserk) * Holy Dragoon (Jump, White Magic, Cover, Thamasa, Lanclet, Dual-Cast) Weapons Swords * Iron Sword * Broad Sword * Straight Sword * Claymore * Myhtril Sword * Golden Sword * Demonslayer * Sunlight Straight * Flame Tongue * Ice Sword * Thunder Blade * Two-Handed Sword * Excalibur * Excalipoor * Blade of Abyss * Excalibur II * Ragnarok * Ultima Weapon * Omega Weapon Spears * Heavy Lance * Impartisan * Short Spear * Burning Heart * Javelin * Tainted Heart * Long Spear * Holy Lance * Old Demonslayer * Heavenward Bows * Long Bow * Short Bow * Crossbow * Lightning Bow * Ice Bow * Fire Bow * Auto Crossbow * Moonlight * Sunlight * Magic Bow * Sharpshooter Staffs * Wooden Staff * Fire Rod * Ice Rod * Lightning Rod * Holy Rod * Healing Rod * Magus Staff Katanas * Ashura * kotetsu * Kiku-ichimonji * Kazekiri * Murasame * Murakumo * Mutsunokami * Zanmato Ninja Daggers * Kunai * Kodachi * Sakura * Sasuke * Ichigeki * Kagenui * Oborozuki Harp * Harp * Magus Harp * Goddess Bell Maces * Chain Flail * Morning Star * Bone Club * Scorpion Tail Whips * Whip * Leather Whip * Chain Whip * Steel Whip * Tame Whip Axes * Axe * Iron Axe * Steel Axe * Throwing Axe * Two-Handed Axe * Pillager Dark Swords * Dark * Shadow * Hades * Hellfire * Bloodsword Holy Swords * Illumina * Save the Queen * Zanetsuken * Legend Firearms * M9 * Revolver * Cannonball * Winchester Daggers * Dirk * Mythril Knife * Main Gauche * Air Knife * Thief's Knife * Assassin's Dagger * Man-Eater * Gladius * Zwill Crossblade Armor Items Enemies Category:Games Category:Work In Progress